


happy accidents

by BabyGrinch1399, momokos



Series: white cherry [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: Looking up at Mat with minor shock on his face, he stood up and cupped Mat’s lithe face in his hands. “Mat, I think you’re pregnant.”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	happy accidents

Wiping the steam off the mirror, Mat stared at his reflection. His sand coloured hair, a damp mess from his recent shower, cut short by a rushed visit to the toilet to puke, must’ve been something he ate. Vincent was always feeding him excessively, to the point where he felt like he was going to burst. 

Speaking of Vincent, his lips contorted into a smile as he stared at the small bandage that clung to his neck, bloodied teeth marks imprinted on the white fabric that told the world that he was a claimed Omega. Placing his hand against the wound, running his black painted nails along the soft, damp cloth, feeling the bite nip and sting at the contact, he remembered how it happened; huddled in the backseat of Vincent’s car, straddling on top of his saviour whose nose was buried in the crook of his neck, inhaling that sweet smell of cherry and wet grass before instinctively sinking his teeth into the scent gland to make it official. Not only were they a mated pair, but they were now bound to each other. Mat was his Omega, and truthfully, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Opening his eyes, his hand still clutched around the bandaged wound, he then shook his head with a soft sigh. Pulling on his skinny jeans, he stuck his tongue out as he tried to button them up. “C’mon, bitch… Can’t be that fat already” he grumbled as he tried to push his little bump inward to help make it easier, but to no avail. 

His stomach was one thing, but his eyes glanced at his chest in the mirror. Were those tits he was growing? Christ, big belly and a pair of moobs? This was just perfect. Taking another look at them, he noticed that they seemed to be swollen, probably just a result of overfeeding. But were they supposed to be so tender? When he naturally went to scoop them up and mess around to amuse himself, they felt tingly, even sore to touch. Was that normal?

“Shit…” Mat cursed while looking at his reflection in the mirror. His brows furrowed in annoyance. His ears perked and his face lit up when he heard his boyfriend's voice from the other room. “Yo, Mat! Are you ready to go?”

“You asshole!” Mat shouted playfully as he walked out of the bathroom to meet Vincent in the hall, the pair sharing a deep kiss before separating. “What’ve I done now?” the taller man asked as Mat motioned down to his protruding belly with Vincent’s hands instinctively cupped around it “You don’t know when to quit when you’re stuffing me, huh. Can’t button these.” he looked down at his pants with Vincent’s gaze following. 

“No shit, huh? Lemme see.” he removed his hands from the other’s stomach but admittedly didn’t want to. Whether it was because he loved to feel Mat’s full belly or something else, was unknown.

Vincent crouched down to try and button up his pants, but even he was having some trouble. “Are you sure these aren’t just your old pants you fished out of the trash?” he asked sarcastically while looking up at his boyfriend. “Because I got you these pants a few weeks ago and they fit you fine. Hell they were too damn big for you at first, had to get you a belt.” he laughed. 

“Well, you do have a habit of stuffing me with shit to get your rocks off.” Mat tilted his head with his arms crossed. “I haven’t fed you  **_that_ ** much recently…” Vincent pondered. Something was off about Mat. The way he moved, the way he  _ smelled.  _ He could feel something deep within him and it gave him this feeling that was so alien to him. It left him feeling a mix of emotions. Fear, joy, curiosity, everything. 

Thinking back to the time that they had become a mated pair, his brain finally clicked as to what could be wrong. Looking up at Mat with minor shock on his face, he stood up and cupped Mat’s lithe face in his hands. “Mat, I think you’re pregnant.” he spoke with a hushed tone, causing his boy’s eyes to go wide, seemingly also clicking with him at that moment. “No way... You think so?” he asked as Vincent shook his head. “I can’t be so certain, but I feel  _ something. _ You feel it too, don’t you?” he asked as Mat nodded.

“I’m gonna go out on a run, go visit the local traders, see if they got a pregnancy test. I don’t give a shit about the price, I’ll pay it. We gotta know, right?” he asked as Mat nodded before closing his eyes and feeling his boyfriend’s lips press themselves firmly against his. “I love you, okay? I’ll be back soon!” he spoke hurriedly while zipping up his jacket and rushing out the door, leaving Mat standing in the hall, still shirtless with his pants undone, a worried smile on his face as he just hugged himself.

An hour or two later, the door opened again as Vincent entered. “Mat? I got one! They’re surprisingly cheap down at the market!” he spoke happily while reading the box for probably the millionth time already. 

Walking deeper into the house, his brow perked as he entered the pitch black bedroom. Turning the light on, he was surprised to see Mat buried under a large mountain of blankets, pillows and clothes. A lot of them being Vincent’s, his smell strong on them as most had been fished out of the washing basket. The smell of his alpha must’ve been comforting to him, probably making him feel safe, so the sight of his alpha made him practically leap out of the little den with a happy smile, practically jumping into the other’s arms. 

“I got it.” Vincent said with a smile as he held the box up for Mat to see “You know how to use it, right?” he asked as Mat looked at him with a cocked brow, taking the box from him and nodding. 

____

Truthfully, he had to read- and then reread the back of the box to make sure what he was about to do was right. Mat had the general gist of it- piss on one end and the other will tell you if you were pregnant or not. 

But he had to make sure he did it right, this was serious. He followed the small text of the directions to a T and now all he had to do was wait.

The omega cleaned his hands and wiped them dry on the now ill fitting jeans before sitting on the closed lid of the toilet seat, teal eyes staring down at the stick as he impatiently waited for an answer.

He couldn’t get the sight of the look on Vincent’s face out of his mind- the slight shock but the warmth of love in his eyes as he held his face in his strong palms as the raven haired man admitted his suspicion. 

It made sense- you fuck without any protection you usually end up knocked up- and they’d certainly had been up to that after Mat couldn’t take Vincent’s obliviousness anymore when his heat struck. 

But he’d been so,  _ so _ sure that he just- couldn’t do that. Get pregnant, that is. He had after all, not exactly been a blushing virginal omega when Vincent laid claim to him as a mate. He’d never been a stranger to sex- and it wasn’t often that he used protection. 

He had been too skinny to even be fertile, never mind carry safely- he remembered being told when he had been dragged to a doctor’s check up. His heats were pretty irregular because Mat really didn’t take good enough care of himself. Of course, the drugs didn’t help at all with that either. (It was a bit of a blessing, that it was so hard for him to conceive. If he had been knocked up by whatever stranger he’d had spread his legs for while he was still a coke addicted wreck- he doubted the kid would even make it far enough to be born- and if it did, it probably wouldn’t have had a good life.)

But both of those problems had been taken care of- courtesy of Vincent. So the blonde was kicking himself for not putting two and two together. It all made sense. 

And yet he still couldn’t hide the surprise that welled through him when he looked down to see the test finally developed. 

_ Positive. _

“Fuck.” He gasped, pulling the little plastic stick closer to stare at it, just to make sure. “Holy fucking shit.” 

He looked down to his bare middle, the little bit of rounded out bit of flesh that was filled with  _ life. _ Holy shit, there was a little dude in there. He and Vincent did that. 

He and Vincent did that!!!!!!

He stood up, free hand brushing over the skin of his stomach, feeling a bubble form in his throat as emotions were starting to well up in him. He couldn’t let his fellow dad-to-be wait any longer, he had to share the good news. 

  
  


______

After a minute or two of waiting that felt like an hour for Vincent, sitting at the edge of the bed, hands clasped together and feet anxiously bouncing on the floor, he looked up to see Mat exit the bathroom with the stick in his hand. Vincent just gave him a look as he smiled widely and held up the stick, revealing the “positive”. “We’re dads!” Mat cheered quietly.

The two burst into joyed laughter before embracing each other tightly, pressing their lips together for another kiss. Vincent looked at him with wide eyes. “Are we gonna keep it, or…” he didn’t finish his sentence before Mat shook his head “This is  _ ours _ . We  **_made_ ** this! We’re  _ keeping _ it.” he said sternly as Vincent seemed relieved. “Good… God, we’re a mated pair  _ and  _ we’re gonna be dads? Gah! This is the best day of my life!” he pulled Mat in for a tight hug and the pair just stood there for god knows how long. All of their past & present problems had all been forgotten about. Nothing could bring them down now. For now they were just living in the moment, happy, and most importantly,  **together** .

  
  
  



End file.
